minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Fred
Fred is a deceased character in Minecraft: Story Mode, Season Two. He was also an Admin, as mentioned by Xara, and knew the key to defeating Romeo. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Overview Appearance Fred had a lapis-blue skin color, red pupils, turquoise and navy blue clothes, and dark blue hair. He had a bigger build of two and a half blocks tall, unlike the other admins, which have the normal build. Personality Fred's hologram record and journal show that he cared deeply about his friends. Unlike Xara, Fred believed that Romeo could be redeemed. Despite knowing he could be killed at any time, Fred had hope for Romeo. He also had no intentions to conquer other worlds, unlike Romeo. He was also mentioned to be kindhearted. Relationships Xara Xara and Fred were very good friends until Fred's death, and Xara seemed sad when Fred died and afterward. Other than that, not much else is known about their relationship. Romeo Even though Romeo was the one who killed Fred, Fred believed that Romeo could be redeemed. Fred also came to Romeo with the best of intentions, as mentioned by Xara. Items *A Diamond Hoe (Formerly) *His Journal (Formerly) *Golden Gauntlet (Formerly) Death Killed By *Romeo In an unknown argument between Romeo, Fred and Xara, Romeo challenged the two Admins and killed Fred in the process. Xara reveals that Fred was killed in front of her in a room in The Underneath, and that it was "slow." Quotes Trivia *Eric Stirpe confirmed Fred was named "Fred" to rhyme with "dead". http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/167037757856/why-did-you-named-fred-the-admin-fred *Although he is never shown alive, there are some facts about him that are revealed by other characters. **Fred's favorite tool was a diamond hoe, as mentioned by Hilda. **Fred's favorite color was lapis-blue, as mentioned by Wanda. **Fred's favorite wood was birch, as mentioned by Xara. **Fred's favorite food was bread, as mentioned by Kent. **Fred had a chicken named Waffles, as mentioned by Willy. **Fred had a horse named Nugget, as mentioned by Binta. *Fred is one of the characters with the actor with the same first name, others being Owen and Lydia. *Fred and Jack have the same voice actor. *Fred is the only Admin whose status was confirmed dead and is not determinant. *Fred is the only Admin who has a bigger build, similar to Axel, Reuben (human), Em, Clutch, Oxblood, Rodrigo, and Slab. *Fred is also the only Admin who never made an appeareance in person, unlike Romeo and Xara. This is due to the fact that Fred was killed by Romeo, as mentioned by Xara. **He is also the only Admin who doesn't appear in his human form, since Romeo and Xara are both shown without their powers. *If Jesse chooses "Not at all" after Fred's record comes to "Do you understand?", it will replay the explanation of the functioning of the gauntlet, and repeats if "Not at all" is still chosen. However, Jack will eventually explain in his own words after a bit. *Fred might have known Soren, because he has a book created by Soren titled A Brave New Enderman which is located in his town. This makes Fred one of the characters that might possibly knows who Soren is, with the others being Hadrian, The White Pumpkin, Isa, and Harper. *#potato451 Gallery AaB Hello Fred.png|Fred's appearance as a hologram. AaB That's a nice gauntlet.png|Fred holding the Golden Gauntlet. AaB Slot that in.png|Fred inserting the Gauntlet inside the pedestal. Mcsm s2e5 fred-hologram jesse jack.png|Hologram recording of Fred in the Terminal Space. mcsm_s2e5_fred-hologram.png|Fred "answering" Jesse after talking about his gauntlet. (Determinant) AaB WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING.png|Romeo appearing before Jesse gets the gauntlet. AaB Wait, does he miss Fred.png|Romeo worriedly staring at Fred's hologram. AaB So NOW it's not a hologram.png|Jesse obtaining the Golden Gauntlet. References Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Unseen Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Pet Owners Category:Characters With 2.5 Block Builds Category:Season 2 Characters